Information Team (Legacy)
"This department classifies the risks and characteristics of Abnormalities and presents and carries out solutions. They figure out solutions based on observation records and interview data from the Welfare Management Team. They also conduct tests in an effort to come up with more solid and safer solutions. All of the information on Abnormalities is the result of consistent observation and countless sacrifices, not just sheer luck. These are not my words they asked me to" - Description The Information Team Department is the second department that the player will unlock, at day 6 and also getting a checkpoint. This department is below the Control Team Department, and to this department's sides, Safety Team is to the left and Education Team to the right. The department comes with 4 containment units in normal mode and 6 in Challenge Mode, 1 main room, a secondary lower room, 4 elevators and hallways. With the department unlocked, its function will allow to see the Health and Mental gauge of the agents, which will appear above them and also in a side when selecting them for works. Employees will wear different outfits depending of their job. Agents will wear black suits with white sleeves, purple ties and logo on their shoulder. Clerks will wear purple suits with white sleeves, with purple ties. The team's main color is purple. Researchers Information Function (1 Stage - Cost: 4 Lob Points) "You will be able to see the hp gage of the escaped Abnormality by modifying the analysis algorithm." Abnormality Simulation (3 Stages - Cost: 8/12/16 Lob Points) "Perform Abnormality response simulations to help your employee respond to Abnormalities with higher levels of fear. As the research progresses, the mental damage that an employee receives when meeting an Abnormality with a high fear level is reduced." Mental Training (5 Stages - Cost: 6/8/12/12/16 Lob Points) "Employee mentality training is going on. As the research progresses, employees' mental damage defenses increase. Mental Damage Defenses apply to mental damage that occurs during management and opression, and does not apply to mental damage caused by fear levels." Stun Pistol Supply (5 Stages - Cost: 6/8/10/12/16 Lob Points) "At the start of the study, you can equip a stun pistol to your employee. As research progresses, the number of pistols increases. Current stun pistol quantity: 3/5/7/10/20" Trivia * At the moment, this is the only department with a real function available, listed in its 'Function'. * In the lower secondary room, there's a object which looks like a crescent moon surrounded by a cloud. This probably could be a controlled Abnormality or just an illusion or hologram of the facility itself, but currently, is unknown what is and why is in there. * The function of the department only affects Agents and not Clerks. Gallery Agent Information Team.png|Agent's uniform of Information Team Employee Information Team.png|Clerk's uniform of Information Team Information Team Panic Situation.png|Panic situation in a hallway of the department Secondary Information Team Department.png|Secondary lower room en:Information Team カテゴリ:Departments カテゴリ:Legacy